


Everything Will Be Alright

by Dweebo



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Alpha!Bucky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Some angst, Some sadness, Steve is problematic, omega!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweebo/pseuds/Dweebo
Summary: So I got A BUNCH of prompts along these lines, but one of the originals was this.~Hey, I have a suggestion, I loooove winteriron, what about if in civil war in the final battle tony were pregnant with Bucky's baby, and before he goes back to cryo he finds out, and go searching for tony, who is hiding somewhere with their babys,  and begs forgiveness, please!!!!!~





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prixdarkheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prixdarkheart/gifts).



> Lmao so I forgot I even started to write this. Then I was looking through my docs and found it and was like.... I should probabaky finish this. So it's prolly shit but read regardless!
> 
> And this came out of like 100 prompts for shit along these lines.

Tony will never forget the way Steve’s shield embedded itself in his chest, right above his plush stomach holding his children. He thinks daily about how he had put his hands on James, and not in the way he usually would, and vice versa.

 

He remembers the way he and James used to touch. Loving caresses, deep kisses, soft moans from the both of them. The way his Alpha would smile at him every morning before giving him a sweet kiss.

 

One more thing he’d remember; the day he found out he was pregnant. 

 

With triplets.

 

He had nearly passed out when he found out, but he still was excited. He tried to find the right time to tell James, but then his and Steve’s catfight happened. When he found out his mate had killed his parents.

 

He had been utterly devastated, enough to the point where he saw red. It wasn't just the fact that his love had killed his parents, no, it was the fact that he never told him.

 

He couldn't differentiate between who he was hitting and who was hitting back. But he knew James’s arm had been demolished, blown clean off. James’s anguished face was imprinted on his mind for all eternity.

 

And here he was now, in hiding. If James found out, everything would go to shit.

 

~

 

“Who’s baby even is it, Tony?” Rhodey questioned, eyes wide.

 

Oh yeah, that was a problem too. Nobody knew about James and Tony. Not even Steve.

 

“Ah well… shit, no point in lying I guess. It’s Bucky’s. And it's three babies so that's that.” Tony said bluntly. No need in lying to the best friend.

 

Rhodey threw back his head and laughed humorlessly. “That's fuckin hysterical. The guy who killed your parents and almost you? Makes sense. Really does.”

 

Tony gave him a blank look. “I don't know how to explain it, really. But they're his.” He stated. “Guess that explains why you smell so different. Well how’d it happen then?” Rhodey asked, finally rolling over next to him. 

 

“When two people love each other-” Tony started.

 

“Shut up.” Rhodey slapped his knee.

 

“Abusing the pregnant, what a nice guy you turned out to be. Anyways, Bucky and I had been together for nearly two years. It was bound to happen I guess.” Tony shrugged, rubbing his barely visible bump.

 

“You were with somebody for two years and you never said anything to anyone?” Rhodey questioned, clearly annoyed.

 

“It was a secret, and we liked it that way.”

 

Rhodey ran an exasperated hand over his face, grinding his teeth before resting his head on his fist and looking at Tony head on. “Do you still love him?”

 

Tony was at a loss. Of course he would always love their babies, but could anything between them ever happen again?

 

“He’s my mate. I cannot not love him. I'm upset and not ready to be near him, but I love him and these babies.” Tony admitted.

 

Rhodey paused before asking another question. “And Steve? Where do you stand on him?”

 

Tony stroked his stomach. “Yeah, I can't deal with him. Not for a long time.”

 

Rhodey sighed and nodded, resting a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “I'll be here for you, Tones. Remember that.”

 

Tony smiled gratefully up at his best friend. “Thanks, platypus.”

 

~

 

“Has he called?” 

 

Steve turned to see Bucky standing there, looking utterly defeated. Steve frowned at his friend’s appearance. “No, why do you keep asking?”

 

Bucky sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, turning around to walk out. “Buck, seriously, what's up?” Steve called out.

 

Bucky froze before going lax and spinning around. “I can't keep lying to you. Me and Tony were.. a thing.”

 

Steve’s eyebrows nearly shot off of his face. “A thing? How much of a thing?” He squeaked out.

 

Bucky crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. “We were serious. Mates, actually.”

 

Steve damn near passed out. “Why didn't either of you say anything?”

 

“Didn't have to. We loved each other and that's all that mattered. And now he’s gone.” Bucky said bitterly.

 

Steve looked passed his shock to soften up and sympathize for his friend. “I'm sorry.” Bucky huffed and tightened his arms around himself, not gracing Steve with an answer.

 

Steve sighed and walked over to him and patted him on the back. “We’ll get through this, Buck.”

 

Bucky sniffled slightly, shocking Steve to see this much emotion from the brunette. “I just love him so much, Steve. I miss him so damn much. You can't be without your mate, Stevie, you just can't.” He dry sobbed, latching onto Steve in a hug. 

 

Steve rubbed his back as he hugged in return. “I know, I know..”

 

~

 

Tony hummed as he rubbed away at his belly. The swell in his stomach was getting a tad bigger, to the point where it was noticeable through a shirt.

 

He thought of James everyday. Remembered the way they used to be, as he contemplated calling Steve.

 

Part of him wanted to call and unleash everything going on, but the bigger part of him wanted to just wallow in his own sadness; to not give into what the super soldier would want him to do.

 

So he sat, by himself, nearly everyday. He worked most days, but there was nothing new about that.

 

He was so painfully lonely. 

 

~

 

James sat in the room T’Challa had lent him. He stared down at an old picture he had of him and Tony. Tony was sitting on his lap, arms around his neck, as he was kissing James’s cheek. Tony hated the picture, said it made him look bad. James had just laughed at him and called him an idiot before kissing him.

 

He folded up the picture carefully, pressing a kiss to it before placing it in his chest pocket.

 

He stood up, brushing a small tear from his cheek, then walked out into the little living room. He raised his eyebrows slightly, seeing Natasha sitting out there by herself. He hadn't seen the female Alpha since the airport snafu.

 

She looked up at him. “Have you seen Steve?” 

 

He shrugged, walking over to the coffee pot. Steve walked in before he could answer. “Oh, Natasha. What're you doing here?” Steve asked.

 

She sighed and lifted herself off the couch. “I need to talk to Tony. And he’s dropped off the map. Has he called you at all?”

 

Steve casted a look to Bucky, who had gone completely rigid. He looked back to the woman. “No he hasn't called. I doubt he ever will.”

 

Natasha fiddled with her necklace and let out a frustrated noise. “I guess that means I'll have to find him the old fashion way.”

 

“Why do you need to find him anyways?” Bucky asked gruffly. Natasha gave him a weird look, like she was analyzing him. “I heard something happened to him.”

 

They heard a mug shatter and they looked over to see Bucky with a blank expression, his hands bloodied and the ground covered in shattered mug. Steve sighed and went over to his friend. “Buck…”

 

“If you find him, tell me.” He demanded as Steve cleaned up. Natasha nodded once before turning on her heel and striding out.

 

“I'm sure he’s fine, Buck.” Steve muttered. 

 

“He better be.” He replied roughly.

 

~

 

Tony was sprawled out on the couch, watching Mulan, when Natasha burst into the room. He shot up, covering his stomach quickly with a blanket, but Natasha had spotted it.

 

She froze in place and stared at him. Tony winced and tried to play it off. “Hey Tasha, what are you doing-”

 

“You're pregnant?” She whispered. “How long..”

 

“Five months.” He responded quietly. She softened and came to sit next to him. “Tony, that means it was there during everything with Steve.”

 

Tony nodded. “I’m aware.”

 

“I'm going to assume Bucky is the father.” She said gently. Tony’s eyes went wide and he opened his mouth just to be cut off by her again. “I saw him, told him I needed to see you. He snapped a bit. I took a wild guess.”

 

Tony sighed and looked down to his stomach. “Yeah.” He murmured.

 

“I'm sorry.” She responded, placing her hands on his stomach. “It'll be one kickass baby though.”

 

Tony let out a laugh, a few tears falling down his face. “They're triplets.”

 

Natasha, for the first time literally ever, looked shocked. “Well okay then, kickass babies.” She laughed lightly. She took her hands off his stomach and took his hands. “Are you going to tell him?” She asked quietly.

 

Tony felt his eyes water slightly. “I don't know, it would hurt to bad to tell him and not be with him. It's tough right now.”

 

She massaged the top of his hands. “I get it, sweetheart. How about I stay here for a while? You seem like you could use the company.” She said looking around at the empty room.

 

Tony nodded and smiled. “You're a saint, Tasha.”   
She smirked. “I know.”

 

~

 

“Why isn't she back yet?” Bucky seethed. Steve rolled his eyes. “She’s been gone for longer, Buck. I'm sure everything's fine.”

 

“Still don't like it.” He grumbled, turning back away from the door. He hadn't stopped watching the door; pacing and waiting for Natasha to return with any sort of news.

 

He hadn't said anything, but Steve knew Bucky was going to run off and find Tony. He’d been antsy and snapping at everyone. Didn't help that he wasn't a big fan of some of the people here. 

 

Bucky wasn't thrilled with Scott after hearing that he had tried to trash the suit while Tony was still in it. He had never been fond of Wanda, her hatred for Tony clearly upset the man. Don't even get him started on Sam.

 

It upset Steve to see his best friend so angry towards his new friends. But there wasn't really anything he could do. He knew that once Bucky got back to Tony, things had a chance of working out.

 

Bucky whipped around though as the door swung open, revealing a haggard looking Natasha.

 

“It’s Tony.” She gasped out. Bucky growled and balled his fists. “What happened.” He spit out.

 

“Taken..” She wheezed, falling to her knees. Steve rushed over to help her off, yelling out for Clint to come help her.

 

Steve turned to find Bucky, but the man had already disappeared.

 

Fuck.

 

~

 

Tony whimpered as he rubbed his pounding head. He blinked his eyes open slowly and looked around, heading into a panic.

 

He has no idea where he is. 

 

The room is dark, a small light streaming in through a tiny window near the ceiling. It smelt of blood and various other bodily functions.

 

He gasped, looking down to his stomach, petting it reassuringly when he saw it untouched.

 

How did this even happen?

 

He remembered sleeping in bed, right after saying goodnight to Natasha. She had been sleeping in his bed for the last couple weeks, bringing him comfort that only an Alpha could provide. It wasn't like his mate, but he wasn't lonely anymore.

 

And now he was here. He had absolutely no recollection of anything after that happening. 

 

The door opened to reveal two large men with guns. Tony snarled as they came near curling in on his stomach to protect what he could; screaming in pain when a gun connected with the back of his head, effectively knocking him out.

 

~

 

James had finally found the building.   
It took him a month to find.

 

And entire month, to find his love, his mate.

 

He prowled around the outside, looking around for any guards. He sprinted to an opening in the building, squeezing through. He inhaled the stale air, immediately scenting Tony.

 

He noticed on the second sniff that Tony smelt different. The same but heightened and sweeter. He nearly came in his pants from the sheer close vicinity to him.

 

James began to move, and fast. He knew no one else was around at this point, after shooting everyone in sight, so he ran.

 

He paused at the door, hearing soft singing, and his heart ached. “Tony…” he muttered, pressing a hand against the door.

 

He heard a whimper from the other side of the door and remembered where he was and flung the door open.

 

~

 

Tony’s cell was scent proof, he couldn't smell the person on the other side of the door. He wrapped an arm around his stomach and moved into the corner, hiding out of the light. He heard someone say his name softly, and he whimpered slightly in response.

 

Tony nearly gasped when the door opened, revealing long brown hair and a metal arm he knew far too well. The beautiful face turned towards him and collapsed next to him. “Baby.” James muttered, petting Tony’s hair. 

 

Tony ignored him, turning farther into the corner, surprised James hadn't noticed his massive stomach yet.

 

He missed the way James’s face dropped as he turned. “Tony, Doll, c’mere.”

 

James scooted over and placed a hand on his waist, brushing against the stomach. Tony turned slightly to see James’s eyes go impossibly wide. “Tony are you-”

 

Tony growled deep in his throat, curling in on himself. James let out a sob as he pulled Tony away from the corner. He rested his hands on Tony’s stomach, leaning down to kiss and nuzzle it. James looked up at him from his spot on his stomach, finally checking his mate out.

 

Tony was covered in scars and dried blood, miscellaneous torture devices lie on the floor next to them. “Tony, babe, let's get you out of here. Then, me and you are gonna talk.” James said, gathering Tony up and bringing him along as they ventured out.

 

“No hospitals.” Tony pleaded. James huffed. “I know the drill.”

 

~

 

James watched over Tony’s sleeping form, eyebrows furrowed. His eyes lay mostly on the rise in Tony’s stomach. 

 

Tony looked beautiful, clearly, he always did, the belly just added to it. But, he had so many questions flirting through his mind. He had assumed it was his, but was it really? James would die if anyone saw Tony the way only he was supposed to. Also, was he pregnant during… everything? That thought alone nearly made James pass out.

 

He sat up straighter as Tony snuffled, a sure fire sign he was to wake up. Tony blearily opened his eyes, looking up and peering around before his eyes froze on James’s figure sitting next to the bed. 

 

James hadn't showered or changed his clothes since they returned yesterday, not wanting to leave Tony’s side.

 

“James.” Tony sighed. “Go shower, change or something.”

 

“I'm not leaving you alone. Never again.” James swore in a growl. 

 

Tony ran a hand over his face then wincing and stroking his stomach softly. “Is it mine?” James asked quietly, looking down at his hands.

 

“Whose else would it be? You really think I'd do something like that?” Tony questioned, clearly hurt. James's heart swelled knowing it was his. “Dollface, I thought you were done with me after what happened. I'm sorry baby, I'm so fuckin’ sorry. I love and miss you so much.”

 

Tony felt fat tears form in his eyes and he attempted to blink them away. “I feel the same way, you know that. But you almost killed me and our babies. And that's hard to forgive.”

 

James nodded sorrowfully before snapping his head up. “Babies? Plural?” His eyes shining with happiness.

 

Tony chuckled lightly and hummed, looking down to his stomach. “Triplets, yeah. You wanna touch?” He asked James quietly.

 

“Please?” James asked hopefully. Tony nodded as James rounded the bed to come sit on the side. Tony grabbed his hands, placing them on the large belly. James let out a harsh but gleeful sob, smiling as he felt a few kicks.

 

Tony wiped away a few of his mates tears as he was finally able to have his Alpha near their babies. “Oof, what do I have to do to get you to shower? You stink.” Tony commented, wrinkling his nose.

 

James looked up from where was cooing at his Omega’s stomach. “You still need to explain your kidnapping.”

 

“James..” Tony groaned. James held up his hands. “I know, I know. But we’re talking about that later. Anyways, you need to shower too. You don't exactly smell like daisies either.” James teased lightly.

 

Tony eyed him for a second. “Is that you're way of asking me to shower with you?”

 

James flushed and rolled his eyes. “No, I get you're still upset with me and you have every right to be. But I do want to be in the bathroom while you shower to make sure nothing happens.”

 

“James, I understand that you wanted to take Steve’s side-”

 

“That's still no excuse for what I did. I hurt you and almost our babies. You come over Steve any day and I was fucking stupid. I want to spend every day of the rest of my life proving to you that I know I was an idiot and that I love you.” James 

 

“James, shower with me.” Tony said bluntly.

 

“Tony-”

 

“Nope, you're gonna help me through the rest of this pregnancy. I missed you too. So maybe I can't completely forgive you, but it's something we have to work at together. Come shower with me.”

 

James peered into Tony’s eyes and nodded. “Okay.”

 

Tony bit his lip and asked shyly, “Can help me undress? It's been hard to do it on my own for obvious reasons..”

 

James had to suppress the moan that tried making its way out of his throat at the thought of seeing his mate naked again. “Of course.”

 

Tony waddled cutely over to the bathroom, leaving a lovestruck James in his wake. James threw off his clothes, only his boxers remaining before walking off to follow Tony.

 

He found Tony messing with the shower temperature, frowning at the controls. James came up behind him, adjusting it accordingly. Tony smiled slightly before turning to James and presenting himself to be stripped. 

 

James helped Tony out of his huge shirt and sweatpants, mouth watering at the sight of his mate full of his pups. He stroked Tony’s swollen stomach lovingly. He moved his hands down to pull at the waistband of Tony’s boxers. He looked up at Tony to ask silently to drop them.

 

Tony nodded and shimmied out of them himself, kicking them away. Tony curled in on himself self consciously, facing away from his mate, who was also removing the last of his clothing.

 

James frowned when he looked back at Tony, who was attempting to hide himself. “What’re you doing? I've seen you naked a million times.”

 

Tony huffed and folded his arms. “Yeah, but not like...this.”

 

James made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat before moving forward and wrapping his arms around Tony, hugging him close. “I'm sorry if you don't want me touching you and I swear I'll let go if you want me too, but Tony, you look amazing. Obviously you always look insanely attractive, but baby right now, you're sexier than ever. Don't hide from me, please.”

 

“Sexier than ever? Even that time I dressed up in that lingerie on Halloween?” Tony joked lightly. James stopped to think for a second. “Okay tied for first place.”

 

Tony laughed at that, James relishing the sound. “If you say so. C’mon we stink.”

 

They stepped into the shower, Tony sighing in relief at the feeling of the hot water falling onto them.

 

James felt the water cascade across him and watched it pour onto Tony, trying his hardest to keep his hands off. Tony noticed his mate standing off to the side.

 

“James. Wash me.” Tony commanded. James whined slightly. “Why aren't you mad at me? You shouldn't even want me to touch you.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes. “I always want you to touch me. Now c’mere, we’re mates, there's no breaking that. Love me.” He smiled, opening his arms.

 

James rolled his eyes affectionately but closed the distance between them. “Never stopped loving you.” He proclaimed, grabbing the soap next to them. Tony remained silent, watching his mate curiously. 

 

James decided not to comment on Tony’s questioning eyes, just began to clean him. He ran his hands lovingly over Tony’s form, massaging the suds into his skin. He ran his hand up to his mate’s collar bone, brushing over their bond mark. 

 

Tony let out a breathy moan, eyes fluttering closed as he leaned further into James. James ran his thumb over Tony’s cheekbone, prompting Tony to reopen his eyes. Tony leaned in and James moved in closer, placing his hands on Tony’s belly and connecting their lips in a tender kiss.

 

Tony gasped lightly into the kiss, reaching out to grip James’s biceps. James nipped at Tony’s bottom lip happily, licking at his mouth like a dog. Tony laughed, pecking him again before grabbing the soap himself and rubbing it into James’s chest, up his neck, along his arms.

 

Tony couldn't reach around his own stomach, and James began wash himself. He glanced up as he felt hands work into his now short hair. Tony bit his lip gently as he massaged his fingers through his mate’s hair.

 

“It suits you.” Tony commented, referring to James's haircut. James smiled as Tony continued, “You look good to me regardless, however.”

 

James preened at his words while Tony guided his head under the spray of the water. Tony turned to wash his hair as James blatantly ogled his ass. The pregnancy had made his ass somehow even more spectacular.

 

James was too entranced by the scene in front him, for he barely realized Tony has shut off the shower. Tony turned back around and blushed, noticing James’s intense stare.

 

Tony smirked and quirked a brow, glancing down to between James’s legs. James didn't even process until then, finally realizing he was as hard as a rock.  
Tony winked at him, then sauntered out of the shower. 

 

James awkwardly followed his mate out, snagging the other towel and drying off before heading back into the room.

 

Tony had already dressed in a pair of underwear and one of James’s huge shirts, plopped in the center of what use to be their bed. Tony was frowning at a tablet as he typed away.

 

James pawed threw his old drawer, grabbing some miscellaneous clothes; underwear, black sweatpants, and an old Stark Industries t-shirt.

 

He shuffled at the foot of Tony’s bed. “I'm gonna go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning, okay?”

 

Tony whipped his head up in hurt. “You're not staying?” His voice quiet.

 

“You know I want to, but I just feel-”

 

“James, why are you so insistent on being away from me?” Tony asked, voice cracking. 

 

James whined in the back of his throat. “Tony, I’m angry with myself over what happened. I don't want you to feel like I'm using you or something along those lines.”

 

Tony grunted and swung his legs over the side of the bed, getting up and walking over to James. He gripped James’s face between his hands and pulled him down to get them eye to eye. “I wasn't mad before, I'm not mad now. Yeah, you lied to me and it hurt like a bitch, but what's happened is over. And I miss my mate. I miss you.” Tony sniffled. “Please stay? For me?”

 

James rubbed their noses together softly. “Anything for you, baby.” 

 

Tony lead him back to the bed, clambering in and tugging James after him. James wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, nuzzling into his neck and breathing in his soothing scent. 

 

James lazily licked at Tony’s bond mark, smiling happily at Tony’s moan and full body shudder. “Goodnight, sweetheart.”

 

“Tease.” Tony grumbled with a small smile. “I love you.” James murmured with a grin of his own. 

 

Tony yawned. “I love you, too.”

 

~

 

James woke up contentedly for the first time in months. Snuggled up to his pregnant mate, knowing Tony was safe and completely his. It was calming and he felt his heart bursting with love. 

 

He rubbed Tony’s stomach, purring at the feeling of his Omega being heavy with his pups. He growled possessively, sniffing the air and noticing something different.

 

“What are you growling about, Buckaroo?” Tony asked groggily with a small laugh, turning into a moan as James ran his hand down Tony’s side. “Am I in heat?” Tony whimpered.

 

“Does that even happen while you're pregnant?” James murmured. Tony rolled his eyes and glanced back. “I'm not sure it's my actual heat, but it could be something similar. I don't feel horny out of my mind, just regular horny. And I guess I smell more extreme.”

 

“Do you want me to help..?” James trailed off, then groaning as Tony grinded his hips backwards. “No shit.” Tony huffed. James grinned and pulled Tony closer against him, rocking against him. “Better get started then.”

 

~

 

“So, you gonna tell me what happened now?” James asked, sitting down across from his mate at the table. Tony sighed, poking his pancake and looking down. 

 

After a few rounds this morning, they had both grown hungry and James had remembered their earlier situation.

 

“I honestly don't know why I was taken. All I know is I was in bed with Nat- don't give me that look she’s comfortable- and I woke up wherever the hell you found me. They took samples and did skin grafts and drew blood. They said nothing to me, I never saw their faces. I don't know what happened.”

 

“They cut off skin? I didn't see anything earlier.” James frowned and got up, waking to the other side of the table. Tony lifted his shirt over his stomach, pointing out some jagged scars placed at random around the large swell. 

 

James brushed his fingers over the scars, making a discontented “hmph.”

 

“Hey, I'm fine now. Got you to protect me right?” Tony joked lightly. James growled, coming up to place a sweet kiss on his lips. “I'll spend the rest of my life protectin’ you.”

 

Tony smiled, kissing his cheek before clearing his throat. “Do you want Steve there when the babies are born?” Tony acted well, but James could see the way he clenched up and asked tightly.

 

“No.” Tony snapped his head up, eyes questioning. “Tone, I still feel like shit for what happened. And I'm not going to let him near our babies. Especially since you're not comfortable with him. And no Alpha wants another person around while their Omega is givin’ birth.”

 

Tony visibly relaxed and nodded. “Okay..okay.”

 

~

 

James felt himself being shaken, he blinked his eyes open blearily to see the wide, panicked eyes of his Omega. 

 

He shot up. “Tony, what's wrong?”

 

Tony winced and smiled sheepishly, holding his stomach. “Ready to be a daddy?”

 

If anyone asked, no, James did not pass out, and if he had it only would have been for a second.

 

~

 

James cooed down a gurgling Talia Marie, glancing over to see Tony snuggled up next to Sarah Rebecca and Grant Jameson.

 

His heart swelled with pride at the sight of his new family.

 

Talia started to nod off, and James got up, setting her down in the little crib at Tony’s hospital bedside. He took the babies from the nearly asleep Tony, as well. He kissed their foreheads then Tony's hair, before moving to sit back down.

 

“Baby, go take a walk or something, you've been sitting for hours. That superhuman body needs to move.” Tony whispered, stroking James’s hand.

 

James frowned slightly. “But what if someone comes in, or someone hurts you or the ba-”

 

“James.” Tony laughed slightly. “We’ll be fine.”

 

James grumbled, kissing Tony, before stretching out and petting his hair.

 

He walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. 

 

~

 

Tony’s eyes were closed as James left, he laid in the hospital bed, relaxed yet exhausted. After a few beats, the door opened again.

 

Tony snapped his eyes open, knowing James wouldn't be back and that that wasn't his smell.

 

He wasn't prepared to see Steve standing at the door.

 

Tony tried to sit up, his eyes wide and fearful. The babies were thankfully still asleep and didn't notice the intrusion.

 

“What are you doing here?” Tony whispered angrily.

 

Steve winced lightly, smiling sheepishly. “I wanted to see how things were going. Natasha told me about your...situation-”

 

Tony seethed, trying to communicate with James through their bond that he was not okay.

 

“Steve, I don't think you should be here.”

 

Steve sighed. “Tony I wanted to apologize-”

 

“No, Steve. No matter what you say, I cannot forgive you, especially right now. I'm tired and my mate isn't here to watch over me and our babies so please just leave.” Tony tried.

 

“I'll have to reiterate what my mate said, Steve. Please leave and we’ll talk to you another time.” James announced.

 

Steve turned to his friend. “Buck-”

 

“Go, Steve.” James growled out. Steve shuffled awkwardly out of the room, leaving the family alone.

 

James immediately went to his mate’s side, brushing fingers along his collarbone and staring worriedly down at him. “Is everything okay?”

 

Tony grabbed James’s hand, pulling him down and kissing him softly. “Everything will be okay.”  
They both glanced over to their babies sleeping soundly next to them, things finally beginning to fall happily into place.

**Author's Note:**

> Email me prompts or suggestions at storiesbydweebo@gmail.com


End file.
